1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing module and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beamforming is performed by focusing data collected over a plurality of channels to estimate the magnitude of reflective waves in a particular space from the data over the plural channels. As such, beamforming may be used in various fields such as, for example, sound navigation and ranging (SONAR), radar, ultrasound imaging, etc.
More specifically, beamforming is performed by appropriately combining data received by each sensor or data input unit and applying a prescribed weight to the combined data to accentuate a particular position signal or relatively attenuate other position signals, thus achieving focusing of ultrasonic signals. In this way, signals and image data suitable for detection or diagnosis of a subject may be acquired.
Beamforming may be classified into data-independent beamforming (or fixed beamforming), and data-dependent beamforming (or adaptive beamforming) according to whether a weight is added to each data used in beamforming. Data-independent beamforming is implemented by applying a predetermined weight to each data regardless of input data. Data-dependant beamforming is implemented by applying different weights to input data. In the data-dependant beamforming, a weight corresponding to input data is determined, and the determined weight is applied to the input data.
Ultrasound imaging apparatuses acquire ultrasound images of a variety of internal tissues of a subject, e.g., a human body, using ultrasound properties. Such ultrasound imaging apparatuses are widely used in various fields including a medical field, etc. because the ultrasound imaging apparatuses may eliminate the risk of X-ray exposure, display images in real time, reduce cost, and occupy a less space than other imaging apparatuses, e.g., magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses. The ultrasound imaging apparatuses beamform ultrasonic signals collected over plural channels to generate ultrasound images.